


Fine

by MythGirl02



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, winter weather has inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: Komaru should know by now that Syo can tell when something's off.
Relationships: Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, syomaru - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I keep wanting to read more Tokomaru and Syomaru content, so I decided to take the pen myself yet again :D Syo...may be a bit out of character? But I feel like if she and Komaru got close like this, she'd be a pretty good caretaker. Hope you enjoy!

“Dekomaru, you might just be superhuman,” Syo declared, looking Komaru over with a nod. They’d hardly just finished their rounds for the day, but she still looked as spunky as she did in the morning. Syo had no clue how she did that. “I’m the only one I know who can go all day with those monokumas, but you’re keeping up better than usual!”

“I think a few months of being here will do that.” Komaru chuckled lightly, shaking her head. “Seriously, look at my muscles now!” She flexed her arms, but honestly, Syo couldn’t see much through the long sleeves of her sweatshirt. It was too cold for anything else. Syo reached over and pulled the winter beanie Komaru was wearing a little further down her forehead; given the chance, she always did that. She started to make it a game to see how often she could do it in a day. Today’s record was three. “Hey! Come on, my hair actually looks good today.”

Honestly, Towa City winter wasn’t as bad as she expected. There wasn’t too much snow yet, and even though it was a bit icy in some spots, that was a pretty good trade-off given how much they had to run in a day. She much preferred winter to summer, too, since Miss Morose became a lot less fussy about what they were wearing. Ugh, it was so much better to not have to roll up her sleeves all the time. Seriously, being trapped in a sweater in the middle of summer was like… Like… She couldn’t even come up with a good analogy for it, it was that bad!

“Looks like it’s gonna snow more later,” Komaru remarked once she properly adjusted her hat. She sure was taking her time, strolling along. Good thing they weren’t in a rush. “That’s a good sign, right?”

“Do I look like a meteorologist? I mean, I’m pretty enough to be on TV, but come on!” She didn’t know the first thing about weather other than whatever the forecast said. But, whoops, no more meteorologists in Towa City, so she had to try guessing if it was going to rain or get hot or whatever. Syo was good at many, many things, but guessing the weather was not one of them. “I should start adjusting to gloves, I can’t handle my precious scissors properly with frozen fingers! I might start chopping monokuma limbs off instead of their heads!”

That line normally would’ve gotten a laugh out of Komaru. Syo looked at her for a long moment before Komaru even noticed. “Hm? Oh, yeah.”

So obviously something was on her mind. Syo prided herself in being pretty perceptive, especially when it came to her girlfriend. She only had to look Komaru over once more to notice. “Might as well stop the acting, you’re not being very subtle. Can’t hide from me!”

“What?” Komaru stopped in her tracks, shifting her weight just enough to confirm Syo’s theory.

“Seriously, Dekomaru, d’ya wanna hurt yourself worse? Coulda sworn you were smarter than that.” She slid her arm easily around Komaru’s shoulders. It was far from her first time doing that, though it was never for this purpose, if ya caught her drift. “C’mon, lean on me or I’ll carry you all the way back. And you know I’ll do it.”

It took a moment of the two of them just standing there like idiots before Komaru tentatively shifted some of her weight onto Syo. “I swear I’m fine,” Komaru said for good measure as they started walking again. Syo rolled her eyes, but noted internally that Komaru’s voice didn’t give away any pain. And trust her, she would know. She’d heard it many, many times…

“That’s what they all say. Didja really think you could hide that limp of yours for long? Even Gloom ‘N Doom woulda picked up on that one, and she’s dense as a brick!”

“Be nice, she’s not that dense.” Syo kept a careful eye on her; Komaru was obviously trying to put as much weight as she could on her ankle, but kept giving in every few steps. It would be so much easier to toss her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, but Syo had a feeling that it wouldn’t be very appreciated. Komaru caught her looking and smiled. “It’s really nothing.”

Syo hummed a little, but otherwise said nothing. They weren’t too far from the hotel they were still set up at, but the stairs would probably be a problem since the elevator was still broken. She eyed Komaru again. Maybe she would just carry her up the stairs anyway.

“You look like you’re plotting something.” Komaru paused, trying to put less weight on Syo, though Syo automatically shifted it back. “I’m-”

“-fine, yes, you said, but I’m five seconds away from tossing you over my shoulder. Don’t test me.” That, and she needed to find a new plotting face if Komaru could read it that well. “Coulda avoided this if you’d said something sooner.”

A beat passed. “Syo, are you concerned?” Komaru teased, tugging a bit on the end of Syo’s scarf.

“Shut it.”

They stayed in relative silence after that until they got back to the hotel. They really weren’t too far, but the way they were walking made it much more slow-going. It wasn’t like they had anything left to do in the day, though. In fact, Syo had been planning on capitalizing on her time in the proverbial spotlight with some quality time, anyway.

And she did, in fact, carry Komaru up the stairs (willingly on Komaru’s end, she may add). She kicked the door shut and very unceremoniously dropped Komaru on the couch before planting her hands on her hips. “Well?”

Komaru blinked at her, obviously confused. “Well...what?”

She sighed in exasperation. “Well, are ya gonna let me check it out or not? Jeez, I’m not speakin’ Greek or something.”

For a moment, Komaru looked like she was going to protest before slipping off her shoes and one of her socks. They really needed to get around to looking for winter boots or something. “I told you I’m fine.”

“Hon, if you’re limping, you’re not fine.” Obviously. She knelt on the ground and checked Komaru’s ankle carefully, noting some swelling and light bruising. She let go and stood up. “You got some of your brother’s luck in that tiny body, it looks like just a sprain. Ask Miss Morose to look it over again when it’s her time to shine, she’s better at first aid than me. And before you promise and go back on it, I’m writing her a note, too. And before you hem and haw over that, at least I’m keepin up with it!”

Speaking of first aid, though, she abandoned Komaru momentarily for the easily-accessible first aid kit. The hotel had one pre-stocked in each room, so one of the first things they’d done for the long-term was pool a few of them together. Given how often they needed to break into the kit, it was a good thing they thought to do that.

“Do we really need to do this?” Komaru protested as Syo rooted through the kit for an elastic bandage. Even so, it was a weaker, more tired protest than before. Looked like she was giving into her fate. Good.

“Yup.” She knelt in front of Komaru again, wrapping her ankle nice and snug. She remembered a time in, what middle school? Yeah, middle school, when one of the boys that shoved Gloomy caused her to hurt her ankle. That murder was Syo’s sloppiest because of it. Put simply, it sucked. Once she finished, she stood and dusted her hands off. “Prop that up, I’ll grab some ice for ya.”

Behind her, she heard Komaru shift. Hopefully that meant she was following directions. Syo opened the freezer and leaned half-in, looking. “It’s already cold enough in here,” Komaru called, “do I really need ice?”

Ah, good point. “Well, we don’t have ice anyway, somehow. It’s literally gonna be all ice out there, we must be lacking if we don’t have any in here! How ‘bout hot chocolate instead?”

“Syo, that mix expired months ago.”

“Expired hot chocolate is better than no hot chocolate,” she shot back immediately, already taking a mug out for herself. “More for me!”

“...Please make me some, too.”

That’s what she thought.

Even expired, the mix was fast. She handed one of the steaming mugs to Komaru before snuggling in next to her on the couch. “You know you still have that ugly hat on.”

“It’s not ugly! I like it. It’s keeping me warm.”

Komaru really shoulda seen the next part coming. “Why do you need it, then? I’m right here and I’m much hotter than the dumb hat!” Syo slid a bit closer, putting an arm around Komaru as she giggled. “What, am I that funny? Ooh, or are you laughing at me instead of with me? I knew you could be mean if you felt like it!”

“No, it’s just that- I don’t know.” Komaru relaxed into Syo’s embrace, blowing carefully on her hot chocolate. “Never thought you’d be the caretaker type.”

“Jeez, tell me how you really feel. I can be nice if I feel like it! And speaking of how you really feel- no, don’t groan, you had this coming- why would you hide being hurt like that? You’re not my knight, no reason to protect me!”

“I didn’t want you to worry. Besides, it really doesn’t even hurt that much, I’ve been through worse anyway.” Syo was used to saying that about herself- being a murderer and the killing game and all- but hearing someone else say it was still strange. “I won’t do it again, though, I promise.”

Syo nodded once. “Good. I doubt Miss Morose would be pleased if you did.”

She could practically _feel_ Komaru smile slyly, even though she masked it by taking a sip of her hot chocolate. “You can admit that you would be worried, too, it’s just us here.”

“You musta hit your head, you’re talkin crazy,” she lied, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, made extra-hot the way she liked it, though Toko would likely complain about it later. Look, she was very attached to Komaru, but she had a reputation! Gloomy was the sappy romance author, this was most definitely her area of expertise, theoretically. “What’d you even do? There weren’t many monokumas out there today. I woulda noticed if you’d fallen, it wouldn’t exactly be quiet.”

“Oh, I think I just stepped wrong on some ice, but then those monokumas attacked so I kinda forgot about it.” Komaru shrugged it off easily. “Honestly, I didn’t even notice until we were almost here, when you started to notice.”

“Is your adrenaline that strong? I’m kinda jealous!” Syo shook her head; adrenaline was one hell of a drug, but even she would at least notice something was off before that point. “Whatever, you’re fine now.”

Komaru laughed once, pushing Syo a little. “As I’ve been telling you!” She calmed down not a moment later, snuggling more into Syo’s side, her head resting on Syo’s chest. “Mm, you really are warm.”

Syo tugged off Komaru’s hat and stroked her hair a little. Okay, it was definitely not her usual style, but she couldn’t help that Komaru’s hair was still so _soft_ despite being chopped multiple times very clumsily with an extra pair of Syo’s scissors. “Good thing, too,” she added, glancing out the window. “Looks like you’re the weathergirl outta the two of us. I suppose you have the right, plain looks for it. Ah, this snow sure does bring me back…”

“Aw, something romantic?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to? No, one of my first victims! Whatever, this is more… I dunno.” She shrugged, pushing it out of her mind. She didn’t need to waste energy on something like this when the goal was recharging her batteries! “Bet you taste like hot chocolate now. Should I check?”

“Syo!” Komaru’s face reddened as Syo laughed. She’d only been half kidding, but getting a reaction like that was definitely worth it. Ah, another time, another time.


End file.
